injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Batwoman
'Batwoman '''appears in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic as a member of Batman's Insurgency. Biography Like Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane came from a very wealthy background in Gotham City. She used her family's fortune to become the crime fighting vigilante, Batwoman, in order to aid her former lover, Renee Montoya and the conspiracy theorist, the Question, in taking down a dangerous organized crime group known as Intergang. It was during this time that Batwoman crossed paths with The Dark Knight and Nightwing. Impressed with her fighting prowess and bravery, Nightwing officially welcomed Batwoman into the Bat Family by presenting her with her very own batarang. After defeating Intergang, Batwoman and Renee Montoya rekindled their relationship. Injustice Comic Year One Batwoman appears alongside Huntress, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Captain Atom and Aquaman in the Batcave having been summoned by Batman and Catwoman to face Superman's growing Regime. Kate fights alongside Batman against Kalibak's forces, and is one of the many heroes shocked at Superman's sudden display of power in destroying the Parademons. Batwoman is among the gathered Insurgents who learn Batman's secret identity and Superman's plans for an army of super-soldiers. She helps fight of the Superman cultists in Crime Alley before leaving with the rest of the team when Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman arrive. Batwoman appears with the rest of the Insurgents when Batman returns from the North Pole with Black Canary and Catwoman. Batwoman asks Batman if he was able to get one of the super-pills and Batman presents said pill as his answer. After this, he urges all of them to hide while he goes to the Batcave to analyze the pill's chemical makeup. Year Two Batwoman appears in her civilian identity at Green Arrow's funeral, paying her respects to her fallen comrade before leaving. Batwoman reappears as a member of Oracle's Birds of Prey team alongside Catwoman, Huntress and Black Canary. Batwoman is present along with the rest of the Birds of Prey as Commissioner Gordon rallies them to join the resistance movement against the Regime soldiers occupying their city. When one officer asks how they're supposed to stand against the soldiers, Batwoman presents the reverse engineered super-pill as their means of fighting back, with Gordon and Bullock quickly demonstrating the pills potent effects. Batwoman works alongside her fellow Birds of Prey Huntress and Black Canary as well as Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya to capture two Regime Soldiers. Batwoman personally beats one of them into submission, her superior martial arts skill enhanced by the superpill, causing the second soldier to flee when she challenges him as well, though he is subdued by Commissioner Gordon. Kate is seen alongside the rest of the Birds of Prey in their headquarters, sitting next to her wife Renee as they watch picture slides of happier days in the past, one of the slides being Kate and Renee's wedding. Batwoman is later seen with the rest of the Resistance, silent in her disapproval when Commissioner Gordon brings Clayface into their secure location. Batwoman later fights Clayface alongside Huntress, but both are knocked out from a single blow from the shapeshifter. After Clayface is defeated, Batwoman stands by Renee Montoya as they discuss how to keep Clayface imprisoned. Batwoman is seen holding hands with Renee Montoya as Batman makes his speech over the upcoming war against Superman. When the Dark Knight implores the resistance to say goodbye to their families, friends, husbands and wives, Batwoman starts to say something to Renee but she is interrupted by her as Renee promises to see her out in the battle. Batwoman is silent while Huntress reacts in shock to the sky turning green in a display of the Green Lantern planet Mogo's display of power. Batwoman joins with Huntress in stealing planes from Ferris Aircraft to use against Superman's forces in the air. Batwoman is surprised when she sees Huntress running back into the hanger, having witnessed her take off in a plane only moments ago. Kate's confusion is only added too when Huntress tries to explain to her that the plane was used in a fight between Sinestro and a Guardian. Batwoman, Huntress and their allies then take off into the air to join the battle in the sky. When they arrive in the war between the Corps, Batwoman orders the planes to target the Sinestro Corps to keep Superman alone, with Batwoman herself shooting two of the Sinestro Corps out of the sky with missiles. Year Three Batwoman is among the gathered Insurgents meeting in Jason Blood's home. She is at first ordered by Batman to look for a cellar for the group to hide in from the Spectre's attack, but when the Dark Knight confronts the Spectre himself, Batwoman is safely teleported away by Zatanna with the rest of the group back to the Tower of Fate. Year Four Year Five Batwoman sacrificed herself to manually activate the dimensional transporter in order to bring the main universe heroes (and the Joker, to prevent him from detonating a nuclear bomb) to the Regime universe. She was apparently vaporized by Superman's heat vision at the last moment. Powers and Abilities Batwoman is a highly trained martial artist, allowing her to easily handle lesser trained opponents, and like the rest of the Bat-Family, uses a variety of bat-themed gadgetry to aid her in fighting crime. Appearance Batwoman wears a more plated and armored version of her mainstream costume, a black bodysuit with red elbow length gloves and ankle high boots, a red bat symbol on her chest, a black horned domino mask and a black caped lined with red on the inside. Trivia *Batwoman is a notable lesbian in the mainstream comics, and is married to Renee Montoya in the Injustice continuity. In the main DC Universe, Kate and Renee only dated briefly. *She appears as a playable character in the mobile version of ''Injustice 2, using the moveset of Batgirl. Gallery Batgirl-in-comic.jpg Insurgency.JPG Batwoman.jpg Batwoman_Injustice_2_MOB.png|Batwoman's portrait for the mobile app for Injustice 2 Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Bat Family Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters